


when you needed the most

by Andbackthen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Postpartum Depression, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andbackthen/pseuds/Andbackthen
Summary: Ginny is having a tough time, but Harry is there to help anyway he can.





	when you needed the most

**Author's Note:**

> I usually like my Hinny all happy and perfect... Not sure why this came to me, but everything turns out all right :)

Harry Potter was completely exhausted. You wouldn’t think so, as this was only the end of his third day back on the job and all he had done was try to get acquainted with the ongoing cases. However, he did have a new baby at home, four weeks and four days old, whose sleeping schedule was still up for grabs. After taking one last look at his office to make sure nothing was forgotten, he considered his workday finished and went to the elevator.

Leaving the Ministry, Harry smiled thinking about his tiny son; he still could not quite believe he and Ginny had made one of those (Ok, she more than him, but still). He was a little worried about her though; as tired as he was, he knew she got it much worse, as she was feeding the baby. Moreover, now that he was going to the Ministry again, she was left alone with the baby for a few hours a day. Molly was going there every day to help, but Harry knew something was still off with his wife.

He arrived on the fireplace and entered as quietly as he could. Gone were the days they would arrive and loudly announce themselves. Ginny could have a Muffliato for James in his room, but Harry was not going to risk it. If the baby was asleep, she would be having a nap herself, and to disturb this precarious rest for both of them would be a bad idea.

The living room was empty and dark, but Harry could still see the blankets on the sofa, the baby carrier, and the baby bag on the table. Their house was a home ever since they had moved in together, but now, with a baby? It was everything he never knew he wanted.

Harry entered the master bedroom and saw Ginny sitting on the bed, her back to the door. She was wearing her robe, hair in a bun on the top of her head. Merlin, even in the dimly lit room, and with her back to him, she was so gorgeous it took his breath away. Not only her looks, but everything about her was so special to him. Most days he simply could not believe his luck, to have this woman in his life. Everything in the room was so quiet, he could hear the baby monitor charm emitting baby-sleeping sounds from her wand.

“Gin?” She did not turn to him nor answered. Suddenly, a chill ran through his spine. Something was off, the silence was not a peaceful one, it was heavy and pressing as if a solid force was taking all the space available. He came to the other side of the bed and his heart sank. Ginny was crying, her eyes red and shining, although not a sound came from her.

“Are you alright? What’s wrong? The baby-“

“James is fine.” Ginny interrupted him. She sniffed but did not look at him.

“What is it? Are you in pain?” Harry knelt by her frantically searching a wound or some other source of trouble. He could not see anything obviously wrong with her, but this did not mean there wasn’t an internal problem; maybe she had come in contact with something, maybe she had not recovered properly from the birth…

“Are you sleeping with someone else?” Harry heard the sounds coming out of her mouth, but his mind took a few seconds to register them as if the words were in another tongue, one in which he was not fluent.

“What? Of course not. Where did that-”

“Are you still attracted to me?”

Harry was too stunned to answer, his brain seemed to have given up completely on this conversation, all too wild to set on reality. It didn’t matter, though, because she didn’t wait for a response, continuing to throw words at him almost immediately.

“I know I look like a mess. My tits are leaking, and my belly is all gross, you must think everything down there is messed up, but I-“

“Gin.” Harry tried to interrupt her, but she kept talking, tears falling freely again.

“-I haven’t even had time to shower today, and-“

“Gin!” He cried now, finally making her stop and look at him.

“You are gorgeous. This thing you did, it is a bloody miracle. I can’t ever express how thankful I am. And you look amazing, as you ever do.”

“Then why haven’t we shagged yet?” She asked him now, chin up, voice a little steadier. Harry still couldn’t face how hurt she looked, though.

He just stood there and blinked a couple of times. Somewhere on the back of his mind, he did a little math and realized the date the healer had advised that Ginny could have sex again had come and gone recently. However, how could he had possibly considered it, when she was so tired, and obviously not feeling so good since the birth?

“We are struggling with James, you have been so tired, I didn’t want to-“

“Prove it.”

“What?”

“Prove that you still want me.” She had her hard look, and her face was determined. Harry made his decision in a split second. He knew they needed to talk about his, that sex was not going to fix everything. Ginny was hurt, and he knew that a lot needed to be talked over between the two of them. However, Harry was also sure that backing down now was only going to make things worse. If he refused, if he insisted on talking now, she was going to close herself up, and the situation would only get worse.

They would talk later, they were going to work through this together, as they always did. But not now, now he was going to begin their healing by loving her as he knew how. He kissed her ruefully, hands on either side of her face, tongue demanding. He knew what she needed and he was going to give it to her.

Ginny accepted him with a moan on the back of her throat and put her hands on his neck, pushing him closer. He came over her, making her lay down on the bed, he on top. His mouth left hers and went to her neck, kissing and sucking. His hand went to her hair and let it loose, he loved her hair spread out whenever they were in bed.

Then Harry opened her robe, only to find she was not wearing anything beneath it. He lifted himself a bit on his arms to look at her. Her breasts were as full as he had ever seen them, and damn if this was not a turn on. Ginny made a movement with her arms as if to cover herself, but he was not having it. Shifting his stare to her eyes, he took one of her hands and guided her to his erection. She was looking at him, lids half down, lips swollen thanks to him.

“Do you feel it? Do you feel what you do to me?” Ginny held his stare and grabbed his penis through his trousers. Harry groaned but took her hand off him. He took her other hand and hold both of her arms over her head with his hand.

“This is not about me.” Harry kissed her again and went back to her neck, descending slowly down her body, until he reached her breasts. He touched one pink nipple with a finger and she arched in his direction with a little moan. He let go of her hands, but she kept her arms where they were, body completely open to him.

“Are they sensitive?” Harry asked. Ginny nodded, and he went down on her breast, licking around the nipple and blowing a stream of air on it. All the hairs on her body raised and she trembled a little, spine going up again as if her body wanted his mouth on it. No arguments there.

“Nothing leaking here.” He said before licking around her other nipple, finger lightly circling the wet one. Ginny was full on thrashing under him now, her body demanding more even if her voice seemed to have left her.

His mouth continued its path down her breasts, stopping again on her stomach. Harry kissed her there and spread his hands on her skin. He licked her bellybutton and she pressed herself against him. “No mess here.” Harry murmured against her belly, lips touching her warm skin.  

“Open your legs for me.” Harry demanded and Ginny obeyed, spreading her legs as far as they would go. Then his mouth was finally where both of them wanted it the most, and he licked all of her once, before kissing her entrance. She put her hands on his head, fingers on his hair, and pushed him forward, demanding more. Harry was just too happy to oblige.

“Everything is perfect here too.” Harry whispered against her body, the air making her moan again. He licked her clit and then enveloped it with his lips, sucking lightly. Even though he was not inside her, he knew immediately when she orgasmed, Ginny's entire body went rigid as she breathed rapidly. Harry licked her release until she relaxed all over, and then he went to kiss her mouth. He knew she liked to taste herself on his mouth, and predictably she made sure to lick his lips clean.

Breaking contact as little as possible, Harry finally got himself out of his clothes and positioned his penis in her entrance. And then he was inside her, and it was home. His sensations were all on alert, there was just Ginny in the world right now, her smell, her taste, the way her skin felt all over his. He locked eyes with her, leaving it to his body to communicate everything he needed to say to her at the moment. Her chocolate eyes were shining, and he knew she could read him. Then, as so many times in their life thus far, they finally understood each other perfectly again.

When she came again, tightening around him, he found his own release and both of them rode it to the end together. Harry collapsed on top of her and took a few minutes to get his breath and strength back. Getting out of her, he rolled to lay by her side.  
  
Harry pulled her on top of him, and she fit perfectly on his arms. She put her arm over his chest and her head on the crook of his neck. After all the sounds from their bodies, now the room was silent, nothing but their breathing and the sounds of James sleeping coming from Ginny’s wand on the bedside table. However, it was not an awkward silence, as if they did not know what to say. It was a promising silence, in which they could see healing and fighting ahead.

“I can't believe James is still sleeping. This is the longest ever, I think.” Harry whispered as if loud noises would ruin the moment.

“Guess he knew we needed the time.” Ginny answered, voice partially muffled by his skin.  
There was another pause, both of them clinging to each other in the dark room.

“Listen, I’m sorry I was so crazy, I don’t-“

“No need to apologize, it is not your fault. I must be doing a pretty lousy job-“

“This is not on you, either”

Harry moved to his side to face her. They were so close the tips of their noses were almost touching. Even in the semi-darkness, he could see the darker brown line around her iris and the smallest of the freckles on her flushed skin.

“Gin, remember that mind healer after the war…”

“Yeah, I think you are right.” Ginny answered before he could finish his ought, but he knew they were on the same page.

He continued to look at that face he loved so much, who had given him his own family even before the little person who was half him and half her. Ginny moved a little and winced, touching her breast.

“James will be up soon, it’s time to eat.”

“I’ll get him.” Harry said getting off the bed, as Ginny positioned herself to feed the baby. He stopped at the door and just looked at her; sensing his eyes on her, she gave him a little smile.

 “Thank you.” They said at the same time and then laughed together. With a last glance to his beautiful, incredible wife, Harry went to take his tiny, amazing son, who at that exact time gave a loud cry. James had evidently decided his parents had had enough time and he was to be the centre of attention now.


End file.
